


Стайлзу двадцать...

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 10





	Стайлзу двадцать...

Стайлзу двадцать, он один из студентов института аналитики и помощник хозяина книжной лавки, сдающего ему по доброте душевной лофт за полцены. Стайлз — советник стаи оборотней, продолжающий нести этот груз на своих плечах, несмотря на то, что находится за много миль от Бейкон-Хиллз и вынужден перекраивать свой график, чтобы в очередной раз разгрести дерьмо, в которое влипла стая. Несмотря на все проблемы, которые это приносит, он считает свое положение не досадной ошибкой юности, а лишь неудобством, которое можно перетерпеть.

Когда в очередной раз Скотт звонит ему, не беспокоясь ни о времени, ни о местонахождении друга, Стайлз отвечает, потому что знает, что для МакКолла имеет значение только стая, Мелисса и Кира. Стайлзу двадцать и он уже не обольщается насчет настоящей дружбы и бесконечной привязанности. Откладывая в сторону отчет по экономике, чтобы понять с какой неведомой тварью стае бороться на этот раз, Стайлз осознает, что завтра преподаватель взмылит ему шею, потому что у мистера Бертча высокие ставки на ученика со странным прозвищем вместо имени и прекрасными мозгами. Планы на выходные тоже приходиться изменить, потому что вместо вечеринки у Бетс, он проведет все время вместе с преподавателем, делая работу, которая позволит перекрыть ляп в прекрасной успеваемости.

По воскресеньям он приходит в небольшое кафе, на пересечении двух улиц, недалеко от центра и заказывает карамельный латте для себя и лос-хумерос для того, кого будет ожидать не менее часа, перепроверяя последнее задание по статистике, пока на голову ни опустится тяжелая рука, а виска не коснутся сухие теплые губы.

— Здравствуй, Стайлз, — Питер садится напротив, отодвигая давно остывший кофе, но улыбаясь знакомому острому запаху — мальчик никогда не забывает о его вкусах. Стайлз впервые за неделю расслабленно откидывается на спинку кресла, немного устало улыбнувшись лучащемуся внешним лоском вервольфу, рассматривая его полные тоскливой радости голубые глаза, понимая, как тяжело волку без истиной пары рядом, но прекрасно осознавая, что не может сделать больше, чем делает сейчас.

— Бэдвульф. Как дела у стаи? Надеюсь, Скотт не спихнул на тебя обязанность присматривать за новичками, и отец не позвонит мне уставшим, чтобы поинтересоваться, что ему делать с несколькими трупами подростков, — захлопывает крышку ноутбука Стилински, чтобы лучше видеть мужчину, безошибочно улавливающего его истинные опасения.

— С шерифом все в порядке, — произносит Хейл, давая мальчишке прочитать каждую реакцию, каждый жест мимики и ноту голоса, чтобы тот успокоился, поверил, потому, что Питер действительно присматривает за отцом своей пары, даже находит с ним общий язык, иногда составляя компанию за ужином.

— Со Скоттом и стаей тоже, хотя он старательно делает вид, что не звонит периодически Дереку за советом.

— Лучше бы слушал нас, — вздыхает тяжело Стайлз, растирая лицо ладонями, потому, что он действительно уже заебался разгребать одну и ту же кашу, завариваемую альфой.

— Раз уж у нас всего один день, может лучше посвятим его нам, лапушка? — со своей наглой, пустой улыбочкой тянет Питер, словно бы незаинтересованно рассматривая свою машину за окном кафе, уводя мысли своего мальчика в другое русло. Они оба понимают, что это самообман, но пока нет возможности действовать иначе, быть достаточно близко, чтобы поддерживать друг друга беспрестанно в моменты слабости, они будут работать именно по этой стратегии.

— А у тебя есть планы, зомби-дядюшка? — Стайлз усмехается, вполне искренне и потому надтреснуто, с тяжелым выражением в карих глазах, самодовольно смотря на повернувшегося вервольфа.

— Я слышал, что в городе есть отличный бильярдный клуб, — изображая задумчивость, тянет Питер.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не умею играть в бильярд, — хмыкает Стилински, уже предчувствую провокацию со стороны волка.

— Никогда не поздно учиться, или для тебя это слишком сложно? — откровенно скалится Хейл, получая в ответ знакомую усмешку, говорящую об упертости человека.

— Я уделаю тебя, бедвульф, и ты будешь должен мне желание, — Стайлз поднимается из-за столика, оставляя на нем несколько купюр.

Разумеется, он ничерта не уделывает Питера и даже не особо этим расстроен, давая поднять себя на руках в лофт и отнести в ванную, а потом в постель. Вопреки предрассудка большинства знакомых, они почти не занимаются сексом в выходной, оставляя это удовольствие на каникулы Стайлза, когда не нужно думать об осторожности и времени, которое они могут занять. Стайлз засыпает, крепко прижавшись к боку своего вервольфа, отпустив все терзающее его, восполняя силы после нескольких дней безграничной усталости.

К середине недели они созваниваются по скайпу, чтобы обменяться последними новостями, о неприятностях и решении их проблем, и Стайлз хмурится, сжимая в руках мышку до тихого хруста. На волке нет живого места и это не смотря на ускоренную регенерацию. Он даже уверен, что тот только что обратился из волка в человека, чтобы не пропустить звонок и кроме рубашки, на нем ничего нет. Стайлз знает, что Питер не нуждается в защите, тем более от Скотта и наверняка сам вызвался на роль пушечного мяса во время поимки одной из сверхъестественных тварей, но это не значит, что с этим согласен и сам парень. 

После того как разговор окончен он не задумываясь набирает телефон друга, нетерпеливо выстукивая пальцами по крышке ноутбука, в ожидании ответа. Хриплый со сна голос МакКола не останавливает его, и Стайлз высказывает другу все, что он о нем думает, и если альфа не хочет лишиться советника, то ему стоит лучше думать о всех оборотнях Бейкон-Хилз, даже если те омеги просто помогающие его стае. 

Потому, что даже у терпения Стайлза есть предел, потому, что Питер в действительности не бессмертен и сын шерифа совершенно не хочет оказаться рядом с его могилой.

Стайлзу двадцать шесть, он работает в одной из успешных компаний, не на самом последнем месте, широко улыбается жизни и планирует поездку в Рио, в свой отпуск. Стайлзу двадцать шесть, он без труда совмещает обязанности помощника босса одного из филиалов успешной компании и роль советника стаи оборотней, перебравшейся из Бейкон-Хилз в этот город, понемногу подгребающей под себя всю его сверхъестественную часть. Стайлзу двадцать шесть и он живет в классном лофте, вместе с любимым вервольфом, проводя выходные на пляже, в бильярдном клубе и много еще где, изучив город как все виды аконита. Стайлзу двадцать шесть и он совершенно счастлив, научившись не только отдавать себя жизни, но и брать с нее за не посильные для других труды.


End file.
